


Mrtvý muž na břehu jezera

by MaryBarrens



Category: Merlin (TV), The Fall (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Crossover, Gen, Tom Anderson is Merlin
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Policista trhnul rameny a pořád ještě přitom zíral na Gibsonovou, ale když promluvil, odpovídal Merlinovi. „Ano. Nějaká parta si udělala srandu. Jenom, co jsme přijeli, našli jsme tu jen jednoho rádoby-rytíře, který se sháněl po Merlinovi.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrtvý muž na břehu jezera

„Máme nahlášenou mrtvolu.“ 

Merlin zvedl hlavu od dokumentu, do kterého vyplňoval hlášení o nedávném případu, jen poznámky, aby si v tom udělal pořádek, než to všechno přepíše do počítače, a se zvednutým obočím se na kolegyni podíval. 

_Co je s tou dnešní dobou?_ , napadlo ho. Když byl mladý a nemusel si vymýšlet alias jen proto, že jméno Merlin bylo už trochu profláklé, tehdy, když měl matku a přátele a osud s Artušem, a když byl Kamelot a jeho rytíři kulatého stolu o tolik víc než jen legenda, každou chvíli někdo zemřel. Nemoci a špatná výživa, nedokonalá lékařská péče (protože Gaius dělal, co mohl, ale byl jen jeden, a tenkrát jednoduše _nemohl_ mít tolik znalostí, kolik měli dnešní lékaři), války a nájezdy banditů. Ale vraždy jako takové nebyly zrovna obvyklé, ne tím způsobem jako v moderním světě. 

Ve světě, který se tvářil jako moderní, a lidé v něm přesto pořád umírali kvůli nesmyslným rozporům. 

„Další?“ zeptal se klidně a zacvakal propiskou předtím, než ji odložil na stůl. Odstrčil od sebe nedopsaný dokument. 

„Ano, další.“ Gibsonová vzala sako z opěradla své židle a oblékla si ho, s vyčkávavým pohledem na něj. „Anonym nahlásil mrtvého muže na břehu jezera.“ 

Merlin zpozorněl. Mrtvoly byly mnohem častější, než by mohlo hodně lidí napadnout, ale většinou přímo ve městech – autonehody, u kterých bylo obvykle jen třeba potvrdit, že se nejednalo o násilnou smrt, přepadení na ulici nebo v domovech, hádky, které se zvrtly, zločiny z vášně. Občas v lesích, ať už šlo o nehodu nebo odklizené tělo. Jezero nebylo zrovna častým místem činu a lidé se mu obvykle podvědomě vyhýbali, jako by věděli, že tam nemají chodit. 

Kromě Merlina, který občas, pokud měl volno, došel k jezeru a hodiny, často až dokud slunce nezapadlo, mlčky zíral na nehybnou hladinu. A doufal. 

Pořád ještě doufal, i když už dávno nevěřil. 

„Vážně?“ zeptal se, obočí zvednuté. „U jezera? Kam nikdy nikdo nechodí?“ 

Gibsonová beze slova naklonila hlavu na stranu a on potlačil pobavený úsměv a zvedl se, aby se k ní připojil. 

Nakonec, mrtvoly u jezera nebyly k vidění každý den. 

Což si zřejmě myslelo víc lidí než jen on, protože když dorazili na předpokládané místo činu – celkem jednoduché, vzhledem k těm dvěma zaparkovaným policejním autům, sanitce, kvůli doktorovi, který by potvrdil úmrtí, a žluté pásce – byla tam už banda policistů, ke kterým se anonymní zpráva dostala jako k prvním, ještě dřív, než bylo informováno oddělení vražd. A celá tahle banda se teď motala na břehu jezera, téměř na stejném místě, kde Merlin před patnácti sty lety oplakával svého krále. 

Merlin se zachvěl. 

„Andersone?“ Gibsonová měla přimhouřené oči, když se na něj podívala, a kdyby ji Merlin neznal, připadalo by mu, že se tváří starostlivě. 

Potřásl hlavou a bez komentáře zamířil k nejbližšímu policistovi, který postával kousek bokem od ostatních, s fotoaparátem pověšeným na řemínku na krku. 

„Detektiv Gibsonová a seržant Anderson. Co se tady stalo?“ zeptal se Merlin pevným, vyrovnaným hlasem, dobře si vědom toho, jak mladě vypadá a jak nedůvěřivě se na něj někteří policisté dívají. Na druhou stranu, kdyby vypadal na svůj věk, strčili by ho nejspíš už dávno někam do muzea nebo na výstavu rekvizit, jako extrémně zachovalou mumii. 

Byly věci, bez kterých by se Merlin klidně obešel. 

Policista buď na jeho věku nic špatného neviděl, nebo mu na tom nijak zvlášť nezáleželo, protože se jeho výraz ani na okamžik nezměnil. „Měli jsme na služebně anonymní hlášení o mrtvém muži na břehu jezera. Dali jsme vědět k vám, a když jsme přijeli na místo činu, zjistili jsme, že ten, co to ohlásil, vzal roha, a tady zůstal jen nějaký chlápek v rytířském brnění. Živý.“ Policista pokrčil rameny. „Teď hledáme toho anonyma.“ 

„Cože?“ Merlin udělal krok k němu dřív, než si to stačil uvědomit. „Rytíř?“ 

Copak bylo něco takového možné? Mohl by to snad opravdu být on? Po takové době? 

Policista se zamračil a podezíravě ho sjel pohledem, pak se podíval přes jeho rameno, na Gibsonovou, jako by po ní chtěl potvrzení, že může mluvit, ale Merlin se neohlédl, aby se podíval na její výraz, pohled stále upřený na muže. 

Hlavně moc nedoufat. Nedělat si příliš velké naděje, protože po těch pak vždycky přijde zklamání, jako už tolikrát předtím. 

Protože Artuš se měl vrátit, až ho bude nejvíc potřeba, a Merlin doufal, během války růží a během Cromwellovy vlády, během první i druhé světové války a potom na začátku války proti terorismu, že možná tohle už je ta chvíle, kdy budou lidé Artuše potřebovat a on se vrátí, že možná tentokrát to už bude ono. A pokaždé doufal marně. 

Dělat si naděje teď, když se nedělo nic převratného… Merlin si přímo říkal o další zklamání. 

Policista trhnul rameny a pořád ještě přitom zíral na Gibsonovou, ale když promluvil, odpovídal Merlinovi. „Ano. Nějaká parta si udělala srandu. Jenom, co jsme přijeli, našli jsme tu jen jednoho rádoby-rytíře, který se sháněl po Merlinovi.“ 

Merlin zamrkal. „Po Merlinovi?“ zopakoval nevěřícně. „Opravdu se ptal po Merlinovi?“ 

„Správně,“ potvrdil policista, ale Merlin už ho neposlouchal, a místo toho se snažil nahlédnout za žlutou policejní pásku, jen se podívat, přesvědčit se, protože co kdyby opravdu? 

„Chci ho vidět.“ 

Muž se na něj na okamžik překvapeně podíval, ať už kvůli tomu, že mu jeho žádost přišla zvláštní, nebo kvůli jeho strohému tónu. „Fajn.“ Odfrkl si a pokrčil rameny. „Je to jenom nějaký vtipálek, ale pro mě za mě. Tam je.“ Pokynul směrem páskám a ke skupince svých kolegů. 

Merlin vyrazil, bez čekání na jakékoli pokyny od Gibsonové nebo komentář od lhostejného policisty, vzadu za krkem husí kůži. Hrdlo se mu sevřelo, jak se pomalu blížil k malému srocení, a on musel polknout, protože pokud to opravdu byl on, po tolika letech… Merlin potřásl hlavou a zhluboka se nadechl, aby se uklidnil. 

Merlin kývl na policistu, který ho pustil přes nataženou pásku, a postavil se mezi dva další, co spolu se zdravotníkem zamračeně shlíželi na muže sedícího v trávě. 

Měl na sobě brnění, měl blonďaté vlasy a trochu arogantní výraz, dokonce měl i rudý plášť. 

Merlin polkl a vykročil k němu. 

***

„Nechali vás s ním mluvit?“ zeptala se ho Gibsonová, když se vrátil k jejich autu. 

Merlin se zarazil na místě a pár vteřin se na ni jen mlčky díval. Pak dlouze vydechl. „Byla to jen nějaká hloupá sázka. Ti kluci budou muset zaplatit za policejní výjezd.“ 

Gibsonová bezmyšlenkovitě přikývla, a když neřekl nic dalšího, zvedla k němu oči. Pohledem pečlivě sklouzla po jeho obličeji a na čele se jí objevila starostlivá vráska. Narovnala se v ramenou. „Andersone, jste v pořádku?“ 

Merlin se zamyslel, před očima toho muže, který měl správnou barvu vlasů a správné brnění, plášť, který vzdáleně připomínal ten, co nosívali kamelotští rytíři. Muže, který se sháněl po Merlinovi, a který by tak snadno mohl být Artuš. Ale nebyl. 

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, to nejsem.“ 


End file.
